The inventive concept relates to a magnetic memory device, and more particularly, to a magnetic memory device using spin transfer torque (STT).
A vast amount of research has been conducted on electronic devices using magneto-resistive characteristics of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). In particular, as MTJ cells of a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device have been downscaled, more attention has been paid to STT-MRAMs in which magnetization reversal is induced by directly applying current to MTJ cells so that information can be stored due to a physical phenomenon called a “STT.” A highly integrated STT-MRAM requires a rapid switching operation and a low-current operation.